Myrtle's secret
by the muggle writer
Summary: ok, i admit it, it's weird. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it!!!


Hiya peeps! I just wanna apologise for my mad streak getting way out of hand here!! Please, r/r, whatever u think!

****

Myrtle's secret

Ron and Harry crept to the Prefect's bathroom at two in the morning. They were hidden under the invisibility cloak for fear of getting caught. If anyone found out what they were up to...

But they wouldn't. It was sorted. Katie Bell had given them the password.

"Coconut ice." Harry hissed as they approached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and entered the now open door. But they were stopped in their tracks.

"Harry? Is that you?" a sad voice sniffed. Ron removed the cloak from them both to reveal them. Moaning Myrtle sighed.

"I'm glad you came to see me. You're the only ones I trust. You see, I have a problem." she whispered, tears in her translucent eyes.

"More than one!" Ron muttered, and Harry kicked him. Myrtle began to sob.

"Go!" she said, and sensing her need to be alone, they left silently.

"So much for the plan." said Ron. "I thought ghosts couldn't put on weight?" he said.

"She did look bigger than usual." Harry agreed, confused. What was wrong with her? It couldn't be anything much, she was always upset, but still...

* * *

A week later, Harry and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak, heading for Myrtle's bathroom. Trying to quiet a squeaky door, they slipped in, and followed the sobs till they found her, hidden in one of the pipes.

"What do you want?" she asked between sniffs, as the two visitors appeared, and she came out of the plumbing. Sure enough, she looked much plumper than before, and even more depressed.

"We want to help you. There's something wrong, and we want to make it right." Hermione said soothingly, and Myrtle wiped her eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You'll just know if you can." Harry replied.

"OK, well, it's hard for me."

"Just do the best you can. We're here to help you!" Hermione reassured her.

"Well, OK then. As you know, I'm teased, and laughed at, and always have been. Well, I've never been loved. Never been cared for. Never been given a second thought. Until a week ago. I was feeling particularly depressed, and Nearly-Headless Nick came and invited me to the ghost council. And," she sniffed, and looked away.

"Please, continue!" urged Harry.

"Well, one thing led to another afterwards, and I think I'm gregnant." And with that, she burst into tears.

"Gregnant?" Harry repeated.

"The ghost form of pregnancy. Instead of nine months, it takes around four weeks, and causes major size increases in the female. If she has led an evil or bad life, she dies when the children are born. If not, she may live to watch her offspring grow." recited Hermione, monotonously. "I read about it in 'A study of the After-life'."

"So what's the problem Myrtle?" asked Harry, confused.

"I'm going to move on. Die." she cried.

"But you can't die!"

"That's right, all pick on Myrtle. Remind her that she's already dead." And she turned away.

"No, what I meant was- you haven't been evil! You're sure to live (in a figure of speech) to see your children mature!"

"That's what you think." she shrieked, and disappeared.

* * *

Harry and Hermione agreed not to tell anyone about what they knew. Not even Ron. Though they were debating whether or not to talk to Nearly-Headless Nick, but it seemed he had other things on his mind.

* * *

"Why would you think that you'll not survive?" Hermione asked, when they met for their weekly chat. Myrtle had truly expanded now. She couldn't fit into her cubicle, so instead she was perched on a sink. Sniffing, she replied,

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell us anything you want."

"Not this. You'll never talk to me again."

"We promise."

She mumbled something.

"Didn't hear you."

"I'm a spy. Voldemort's spy, to keep check on Hogwarts." she finally said, and covered her face. "I'm so ashamed." she added softly.

Harry was dumbstruck. Hermione sat down on the floor.

"If you're ashamed, then you can live through this. If you quit now, and you're mending your faults, then the fates will keep you alive." he managed to say, wondering why he was still there, talking to a servant of his enemy. She was a traitor. But somewhere inside, he realised, she was a friend.

* * *

"Where have you been, young Myrtle?" asked an evil, frightening voice.

"Here. I cannot move, my weight is too much." she replied, shakily.

"Ready to give me the week's top stories I hope?" Voldemort hissed.

"No. No more updates. No more pain. Just let me go."

"You'll regret it." he replied, and suddenly the girl's bathroom felt warmer. She grinned. She'd done it! But what were the consequences going to be?

* * *

"Ow!" screamed Harry, as he grabbed his forehead during Wednesday's Potions lesson. His scar hurt- Voldemort. Myrtle. Grabbing his bag, he ran out of the dungeon, Snape yelling at him from behind.

"What's ... happened?" he panted, breathless, at the ghost of the girl's toilets.

"I just quit Voldemort." she grinned. It wasn't often she smiled, and, with all her bulk, she looked much better. "Get back to class!" she laughed, and he left.

* * *

"So, any news?" asked Hermione on the day Myrtle was three weeks gregnant.

"No, I'm trying not to think about it." she replied. Her huge figure had ballooned out hat week. Heaven knows what she'd be like after another seven days! And what would people say?

* * *

"Harry, come quick!" said Nearly-Headless Nick, attempting to wake Harry without waking the other lads in his room. "She's having kids!

With that he was up. He ran to the Prefect's bathroom, where Nick had said she was. Through the wall, small, white, translucent blobs were coming. He walked in to see more of them just walking out of Myrtle's body. Hermione was already there, counting the children. Myrtle's figure was shrinking rapidly, and finally, the last white shape emerged.

"I'm still alive!" she cheered, and Harry, Hermione and Nick all gave her a huge hug.

"We knew you would be!" Hermione whispered as they drew apart. The proud parents looked around the room at their family, with eyes filled with love.

"Now, Harry. There's just one thing I want to know." Myrtle began.

"Fire away."

"Why were you and Ron in the prefect's bathroom a month ago?"

Please please review!!!!!!!!!! And apologies again- it really is weird!!!!!


End file.
